A Time Portal
by Elsa007
Summary: AU-Post Neverland but Pan never got into Henry's body and everyone is safe. During a Picnic by the beach a ship emerges from an odd sort of portal-one that can transfer someone through time as well as space. Lieutenant Killian Jones and Captain Liam Jones appear and Emma must choose between the kind, polite Lieutenant and her dashing rogue pirate. Rated for future content.
1. A Picnic to Remember

Author's Note-Enjoy and Review! (I do not own Once Upon a Time)

Emma's POV

We were picnicking along the shore. Granny had packed more food than this town could eat in a week and we were ready to relax. No threats, no drama, no magic. Just good, clean, child appropriate fun. Until the kids were put to bed. And then we planned on opening up the coolers and really start the celebrations. Hook was walking side by side with Leroy carrying an impressive number of picnic baskets which set his arm muscles up for the stares of half the women in town. He had a smile on his face and he looked happier than I'd seen him to date. I thought I knew why too. I had just cut Neal loose. I had told him to move on and that he was part of my family as Henry's father and as Henry's father only. Hook was sure I was about to pick him. The thing was though, I wanted more time. I wanted time to be Henry's mother, time to be a daughter, time to walk around town without having to look over my shoulder for someone trying to kill someone else, time to just be me before I decided I wanted a serious relationship. I had told all this and more to Hook and he had taken it extremely a well. He understood me and that was why I knew I had made the right choice letting Neal go. I knew deep down I would always choose Killian Jones over Neal Cassidy but for now, we were all content that I had simply chosen me.  
The Jolly Roger made a beautiful backdrop in the sunny, cloudless day and I watched my parents grin at the sight of all the children running around. They were trying, and as much as I thought it would bother me, it really didn't. I had parents who were going through the same things I was at the same time, who could understand my life as a beginning mom because they were just learning how to be parents too. No one else in the world had that and I wasn't about to complain because I didn't have the castle and princes growing up. Killian walked over and smirked down at me, raising one eyebrow.

"Mind if I join you princess?" He asked. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Not as long as you stop calling me that." He seemed to agree and sat beside me. We sat in silence for a while until I turned with an attempt to make small talk in my mouth. But it never left my body. Hook was staring into the water with an inquisitive look on his face.

"What on Earth is that?" he stood and I followed his gaze.

"Is that a portal?" I asked, staring at the shimmering ring around a tunnel of water.

"Sweet Ursula," I heard Hook breath beside me. "Hey! Everyone! Look!" Murmurs went around the crowd and parents began rushing their children away. You couldn't blame then when you considered the fact that the last few portals had opened to reveal the Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and Peter Pan. In fact after a glance between us, Neal grabbed Henry and practically ran off in the direction of his father's shop. Mom and Dad stepped forward and Regina, Gold, Hook and I stood behind them, ready to attack if necessary. A ship emerged from the sea like a sort of monster arising from the depths.

"But that's," I began confused.

"The Jolly Roger." Hook finished for me. "But the Jolly's" he trailed off and it was my turn to finish his sentence.

"Tied to the docks right over there. She looks different."

"She looks like she used to, back when she had her rightful captain." Hook added gruffly. The Jolly sailed right up to our docks flying the white flag of peace and parked itself beside Hook's ship. Sure enough, the prominent, we'll kept lettering on her hull confirmed our suspicions. The Jolly Roger. Two men dropped down the sides and made their way over to our small greeting party. As the got closer I could hear Hook's sharp intake of breath.

"Good gods." He whispered as he exhaled. "Liam!" The two men froze where they stood as Hook took off running. That's when I realized. The smartly dressed officer on the right looked very familiar. It was Hook. Only he didn't have a hook, but two working hands and rather than his black leather and guy liner he sported a sharp white and gold uniform and a ponytail. A really weird looking ponytail. Which meant the man that Hook was now staring at desperately and face to face must be the Liam. His brother. We slowly followed Hook and began hearing their conversation.

"Killian?" Liam asked looking back and forth between the identical men. "The witch said this was a time portal but you look, well, different. And is that rum I smell? Bad form little brother."

"A lot has changed, Captain." Hook said nonchalantly gesturing with his metal appendage. "And I go by Captain Hook now."

"Captain?" The young Killian scoffed narrowing his eyes at his future. "Captain of what? You look ridiculous!"

"Captain of the Jolly Roger, and you should talk." I jumped in at Hook's defense. "That's what you used to look like? I might mock you now, pirate but good lord. It's worse than David's hero getup. I would stick with the leather if I were you." My comment earned a loud shout from David but despite his blank face I knew Hook was amused.

"Forgive me, my lady, I assure you no offense was meant. I simply wished to tell myself that he might look more put together on occasion." Lieutenant Jones said bowing. "Might I ask who you are so that I might give you a proper apology?" I stared at him dumbfounded as Hook glared holes into his face.

"Stop that. You sound like an idiot. Besides, she doesn't want a relationship now so your flirting will get you nowhere."

"Forgive me for interrupting but I must ask," Liam interjected. "Did she just call you 'pirate'?" Hook looked at Liam almost angrily.

"You have no idea the hell I've just been through, so don't even try to judge me, brother." Hook looked irked. "Come on mates, let's move this little gathering indoors, it's about to rain." Hook put an arm around my shoulders almost possessively but before I could protest I saw the look he flashed his past self and decided to leave it. I seemed to be the only one, however, because within seconds David slid himself between us and practically growled at Hook.

"I don't think so, mate."

"David," Snow warned quietly. I glanced apologetically at Hook as we made our way silently towards Granny's. This was going to be a weird day.


	2. How did we get here?

**A/N-Enjoy-review-no copyright infringement intended-anything you recognize is not mine.**

We stepped into Granny's and all speaking stopped. It was odd enough that their Prince was frog marching his slightly put out daughter into a booth as an equally angry Captain Hook walked beside them (okay that part might not have been so odd) but then throw in Hook's oddly pristine doppelgänger and an amused looking Evil Queen followed by an equally happy looking Snow White and a fuming Instrumentalist and there was bound to be a story. I was shoved into a booth and David slid into the seat beside me before someone else could claim that spot. Our entire party crowded into one booth and Hook nearly glowered at his past while still managing to look adoringly and happily at the brother he had seen die before him.

"Speak." He commanded.

"I find it difficult to believe that I become so hostile and uncivilized in my life and I apologize to each and every one of you for my bad form." He smiled at me and I weakly returned the grin, trying not to stare at the oddity.

"Shut it." Hook responded bitterly. "You have no idea the hell you are soon to endure. I used to be worse. Horrible even, for about 300 years but I have recently stumbled upon a reason to, ah, improve my form." I could feel Hook's eyes on me and I tried my best not to blush.

"Well, shall we get introductions out of the way?" Hook's brother began as lightly as possible, particularly given the situation. "I am Liam and this is my younger brother Killian."

"David," My father began, holding out his hand. "This is my wife, Snow and my daughter Emma," He gestured to us respectively and shook Liam's hand. "Of course you know Hook and this is Regina and this is Rumpelstiltskin."

"Hook?" Young Killian asked cautiously. Hook held up his appendage.

"Bit of a long story, mate, but I suppose that you sort of deserve it." he glanced at Gold almost sheepishly.

"Yes, you did although after I killed her it may have been a bit overdramatic to take your hand as well." Gold replied almost immediately. There was an awkward pause.

"Well that's about as close to an apology that these two will ever share, Miss Swan I am not sure how you did it but if that isn't magical I don't know what is." Regina added quietly.

"Me? What did I do?" I protested loudly.

"I don't know-but this didn't happen until you showed up."

"I seem to be hearing that phrase a lot lately." I muttered.

"Again, I apologize for the intrusion on this seemingly important conversation, but did you introduce Miss Emma as your daughter? Forgive me but you seem to be of a similar age." Liam interrupted.

"Hold on!" I interjected before my father could answer for us. "I'm getting really good at this." Everyone stopped and I could feel Mary Margaret's amusement as I began. "Are you ready? This can get a bit confusing. Okay. So-and Gold, stop me if I mix up this timeline seeing as you're the oldest one here-Rumpelstiltskin marries this gorgeous women named Milah and he has to go fight in the ogre wars and is excited at the chance to stop being known as the coward's son so he goes off to fight but he meets a seer while he is there and the seer tells him that his wife is pregnant but his actions on the battlefield will leave his child fatherless so he injures himself and returns home so that his son, Baelfire, will not have to grow up with the same awful fate _he _experienced, growing up without a father. But apparently that was this horrible thing for the Enchanted Forest back then so Milah resented him and worked at this bar all day to avoid being anywhere near him and one day she meets this dashing pirate who sweeps her off her feet and eventually she can't cope with her husband so she begs the pirate to take her away on one of her adventures and so she abandons her son and husband (Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin) but Rumpelstiltskin doesn't want his son to grow up motherless so he goes to the ship to try to bring her home but Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger sword fight and Jones kicks his ass-no offense Gold-" I paused realizing that today Gold was the most powerful of us all.

"None taken, dearie,"

"Right, so Killian kicks Rumpelstiltskin's ass and he and Milah run off together as Rumpelstiltskin returns home to care for his son but then the ogres come back so they start recruiting children and Rumpelstiltskin doesn't want to lose Baelfire too so he calls upon the Dark One to help him but the Dark One tricks him and instead of letting Rumpelstiltskin control him he transfers his curse _onto_ Rumpelstiltskin who then becomes the Dark One, ends the ogre wars and saves his son but as the name implies, becomes extremely dark and twisted and eventually pushes his son away enough that a chain of events begins that puts Baelfire in England and keeps Rumpelstiltskin in the Enchanted Forest and Baelfire is super pissed at his dad so he continues to hide from Rumpelstiltskin for a few hundred years but before we get to that I should bring up our lovely pirate friend. So Killian Jones and Milah have been traveling and having all these lovely adventures and falling in love and they find themselves back in the enchanted forest and Killian and his friends are out drinking one night when they come across Rumpelstiltskin and he asks what happened to Milah and Killian, wanting to protect her, lies and says that she had died. Rumpelstiltskin is now pissed so he challenges Killian to a duel and because Killian is an idiot with a death wish he agrees,"

"Excuse me, love," Hook interrupts, good naturedly. "I believe you meant because Killian is a dashing man with good honor, he agrees to protect his love."

"No I meant because he is an idiot. Anyway Rumpelstiltskin is magical and all powerful so Killian is about to die when Milah jumps out and is all-don't kill him! - so he doesn't and they go back to the Jolly Roger where they make a deal for a magic bean that will make a portal so that Rumpelstiltskin can get to Baelfire but Rumpelstiltskin, being the evil maniac that he is, decides that he is more pissed about the situation than he has so far let on so he fights with Milah, verbally I mean, and then he ties Killian up to the mast and rips out Milah's heart and crushes it, killing her, but Killian still has the bean so Rumpelstiltskin cuts off his hand and takes it, thinking that his fist contained the bean but really Killian is cunning and that wasn't where the bean was at all and Killian has now sworn to avenge Milah's death so he goes off to Neverland where he can't age so that he can find the secret to killing the Dark One and stays there for 300 years or so. A bunch of time passes and then Regina falls in love with a stable boy but her heartless mother, Cora, and I do mean that literally-Cora ripped out her own heart to avoid her feelings-Cora magically spooks the young Princess Snow White's horse as Regina is out riding and Regina is a brilliant rider and a good person so she goes and saves Snow and Snow's father who is looking for a new wife decides to propose to Regina and Cora accepts for her but again, Regina is in love with Daniel the stable boy so they decide to run off together and Snow White finds out about it and agrees to keep their secret for the sake of true love. Cora then tricks Snow into telling her the truth and rips out Daniel's heart and kills him after which she tells Regina that Snow was the one who told her starting a lifelong vendetta against Snow White which causes Snow to run away and become a bandit when she was in her early 20s after her father dies and the queen hunts her down but she is super good at being a bandit and steals from the queen to survive. Meanwhile in this foreign kingdom, this shepherdess has twins and the King of _that _kingdom requires one of them as his wife cannot have children. So David's twin James is raised as a prince and David is raised as a shepherd but when James is killed the king needs David to take on a beast to save King Midas' kingdom so that King Midas will give him gold and David kills the beast and Midas' daughter and he are betrothed but then he meets Snow and they fall in love and a whole bunch of shit goes down but then end up getting married but Regina is PISSED about Snow being happy so she casts this curse sending everyone to a world without magic where no one has a happy ending except for her and no one remembers their past lives or each other but have all these fake memories instead but David and Snow were pregnant with yours truly, and they sent me away in a magical wardrobe because there was this prophesy that said that on my 28th birthday I would return and the final battle would begin and that happened and we broke the curse and the Hook showed up all gung ho and ready for his revenge but a bunch of stuff happened and they aren't so angry with each other all the time anymore because Gold has found his true love and his son and Killian went all soft and mellow thank God because I was getting really sick of throwing him in jail." I stopped and took a deep breath, looking around at everyone. "Did I miss anything?"

"You and my son met before you came here and he got you pregnant but you didn't think you could handle it so you gave him up for adoption and Regina adopted him, not knowing he was your son, and that's why you came here and that's why Regina stopped being evil." Gold added.

"The reason I'm 'all soft and mellow' is because I'm in love with you." Hook added, still glaring at his younger self who did seem to stop staring at me. I had thought that it was simply because I was the one talking but with Hook's angry expression I wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm not really okay with Hook loving my daughter." David added tersely.

"But it's not really our choice, it's Emma's and we need to respect whatever she chooses," Snow said, kicking David under the table.

"You didn't mention me at all!" Ruby chimed in peering at Liam over the table. "Hi, I'm Ruby but you can call me red if you want sailor, who are you."

"Captain Liam Jones ma'am." He stuttered, unable to tear his eyes off Ruby's long exposed legs despite himself.

"Yeah, you didn't mention me at all!" Henry added, climbing over the booth and shoving himself between David and me. "Hi. I'm Henry. And that's my dad Neal." He gestured over the table at Neal who was standing awkwardly beside our group. "So that's our story, what about you?"

"Wait a minute, I think I understood all of that but I am confused on one point. I figured out where I pick up the Hook, but where was Liam in all that, and how did I become a pirate?"

"Your precious king lied to you and because of his treachery your brother died and because you knew the truth you were also condemned to death so you ran off and took what you needed, becoming a pirate." Hook's voice was riddled with anger. This was starting off to be a very interesting day.


	3. A Strange Sort of Friendship

I kissed Henry's forehead and dropped his duffle over his shoulder. Regina hugged him too and we tried to keep this moment as private as anyone could with a crowd of people watching. With all these people in town and no idea why the mysterious man would give them a time portal and send them here we decided it might be best if we got Henry out of town for a couple of days. Neal was taking him up to his apartment in New York. Henry was slightly bitter about this as he loved being involved in anything and everything magic related but he was also pretty excited about spending a couple days with his dad. "Have fun, okay?" I told him, giving his hand one last squeeze.

"Make good choices Henry!" Regina called out after him. We watched as Neal's car pulled away and I gave Regina a small smile.

"Make good choices?"

"You know what I meant." I grinned and looked up at my parents. And everyone else. I sighed. "Normally saying goodbye to Henry is the hard part." Regina muttered. "But figuring this out might be even worse."

"Do we believe their story?" I asked glancing at young Killian and his brother.

"That mysterious cloaked man gave them a time bean and told them to come find older Killian Jones to save someone?" She suggested. I nodded. "I think that much is true but I think they know more than they are saying. This mysterious man, whoever he is, is going through an awful lot of trouble to save someone, you'd think he'd at least tell the men who they needed to save." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who do you think it is?" Regina looked at me.

"Honestly?" She asked. I was confused.

"Of course."

"You."

"Me?! I'm the Savior, why do I need saving?"

"Beats me but the minute Hook called you Emma they both looked directly at you very oddly and they haven't taken their eyes off you since." I glanced at her sidelong. This was weird. This being perpetually on the same side thing. It was weird, but it also felt right. She looked back at me and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"So if they turn out to be imposters counting on killing us all," I began.

"I'll be on your side." She finished nodding.

"Two moms against the world." I said grinning.

"Two extremely powerful and _magical_ moms against the world. Who could stop us?" I outright laughed at that and we made our way back to the group. Mary Margaret took my arm and quietly whispered in my ear.

"You and Regina seem to be getting along." I nodded.

"We both just want what's best for Henry and right now we agree on what that is. That tends to foster an odd sort of friendship between the two of us." I glanced over at David. "What's going on with David and Hook, they seem to be thick as thieves right now." She followed my train of vision with her own eyes.

"Hmm. That's weird. A minute ago I was talking him out of sword fighting with the guy for your honor." I choked and sputtered.

"What? Why?" that had come out an awful lot louder than I had originally intended and the entire group looked over at us. I smiled weakly and after a minute they turned back to their own conversations. "Why?" I repeated much more quietly.

"While you and Regina were seeing Henry off Killian made a comment to us about how beautiful our daughter was and Hook seemed to get pretty jealous and insinuated that you and he were involved and that Killian needed to back off. Killian just looked amused which angered Hook even more and he made another comment about how he understood where Killian was coming from and that he really _was_ missing out on something incredible. Pair that with his lovely smirk and your father was ready to draw his blade."

"That sounds a lot more dramatic than I am sure it was." I returned rolling my eyes at Hook but secretly feeling rather pleased. This was going to be weird. I had begun to refer to Hook as Killian in my head but now, with pre-hook Killian Jones I would have to be extra careful not to say it out loud. I glanced back at my father and Hook, in the middle of a heated discussion until moments later they seemed to reach some sort of agreement before furtively looking around and leaving the group without a word. What the hell was going on there?

My eyes moved about the remaining assemblage of fairy tale characters and stopped to rest on Liam and Killian. They were both staring at me. When they saw that I returned their gaze they smiled and looked away pointedly but I noticed that Killian kept glancing back in my direction. Regina was right. They knew something about me that they weren't telling anyone. Well I hated surprises, if they knew something I was going to get it out of them. I walked over to the two of them.

"Hi, excuse me, can we talk for a minute?" They looked at me expectantly "Like, in private?"

"Of course!" Liam Jones replied with a debonair smile that looked oddly like a more polite version of Hook's classic smirk. "Where can we go to speak?"

"Um, why don't we just head back to your ship? We won't be bothered there." They nodded and I glanced over at Regina raising my eyebrows significantly. She seemed to understand what I was communicating and she smiled and nodded. I walked with the time travelers back to the marina passing many a Storybrooke citizen on the way. They stared as we walked past but I didn't as much as glance their way. We boarded the ship and I looked around warily. This may be the ship that would become the Jolly Roger but it was clear that it wasn't there quite yet. With 'Jewel of the Realm' painted on the ship's side and an obvious obsession with tidiness, it looked about as different from Hook's ship as it possibly could have.

"Welcome aboard the Jewel of the Realm your majesty." Liam said bowing deeply. I looked up startled.

"Oh, no. I'm not royalty or anything. You can call me Emma."

"Yes, but according to your story you are the daughter of Prince Charming and Princess Snow White. They are now the King and Queen of their realm. I believe that makes you a princess. It is correct to address you as such."

"Yeah, I guess," I tried to respond, my brow furrowing in confusion. "But seriously, just call me Emma."

"If you wish, Princess." Liam responded sounding so much like Hook I had to double take.

"Look, I'm just going to get down to it. I know you aren't being entirely truthful. You may not be lying but you know more than you are saying. This mysterious person went through an awful lot of trouble to save someone, I would assume that they at least told you _who_ you going to save." I repeated Regina's words. "And the two of you seem like smart people, I doubt you'd just listen to a random stranger in a cloak with no idea of who they were or why they were doing this." The two shared a furtive look and glanced back at me. I didn't need my superpower to figure out if they were telling the truth, they were the worst liars I had yet to come across. "Well that answers that, who was the guy, who are you supposed to be saving and what are you saving them from?"

"Princess, we are here to save you. But past that I'm afraid we can't tell you anything."

"Why not? What do I need saving from?"

"I'm sorry, we can't tell you Princess."

"Why not?" I insisted angrily.

"Because it will jeopardize everything we are here for." Killian insisted.

"How?"

"Because if you knew you'd resist everything and we couldn't save you! Okay! Just know that we are taking care of you! We are going to keep any harm from falling upon you. You have nothing to fear, Princess."

"Okay, great. But around here _I'm_ the savior. I don't need help from a bunch of time travelers." I turned to leave but Killian's voice stopped me.

"If that is your wish we certainly shan't do anything however we only were given one bean. We are stuck here whether or not you wish for our services and this is where we shall live."

**Thank's for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter-I am feverishly working on the next! Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more! **


	4. The New and Improved Killian Jones

"So it looks like they are staying in town for a while." I updated my family as soon as I stepped into Mary Margaret's apartment. I really needed to get in the habit of calling it _my_ apartment but I had never had much of a concrete place to live and I was still struggling with the idea of having a home. I glanced around. Regina looked out of place in Mary Margaret's home and David looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"What is it?" I asked him. "And where's Hook? I didn't see him down at the docks."

"Killian is changing." Regina said tersely.

"Since when are we calling him Killian? Especially now, that could get confusing. And changing what?"

"He's requested that we stop calling him Hook. I think he doesn't like how his brother glances as his hand, or rather his lack of a hand every time someone says it. And he would be changing his clothes." Mary Margaret clarified.

"He has more than one set of clothes?" It slipped out before I could sensor my words. "I just mean that he's always wearing pretty much the same thing, does it really matter? And if we call them both Killian how are we going to tell them apart?"

"Well we are just going to need to figure that out aren't we love?" Hook's voice cut into my question before the words had completely left my mouth. I spun around and upon taking in the tableau before me I had to desperately try to keep my mouth from falling open. He had raided David's closet and put together something David would never wear but in which he looked, well, incredible.

"Hook," I began.

"Killian, please." He corrected.

"Right, Killian, um, care to explain why the sudden aversion to leather?"

"I simply looked at my younger self and my brother and took in the effect of their period style clothing in comparison to the modernized looks of the citizens of Storybrooke and thought about how ridiculous they look. Then I thought about it and decided that you lot most likely think that my garb looks quite strange as well so I asked Dave here for a bit of help."

"Help that he will withdraw if you keep calling him Dave," David muttered under his breath. "Ow!" He added aloud as Mary Margaret kicked him under the table. I took Ho-Killian in and I was decidedly impressed. He wore a simple grey t-shirt but had spruced it up with a double breasted vest from one of David's suits. He paired all that with a pair of dark washed jeans and some fancy leather shoes I had never seen David wear before. He had left on some of his necklaces and while the overall look tipped towards the hipster end of things, he looked good. Like really good. All that leather really covered up an awful lot of muscle mass.

"See something you like Swan?" He asked. And he was back.

"Just taking in the new Killian." I said before turning around. "So as I said. They don't have another bean and they plan on staying here."

"For how long?" David asked.

"Um, indefinitely, I think."

"Indefinitely?" Ho-Killian asked borderline angrily.

"As in that pompous, arrogant and self-righteous ass will be staying here, _without an end_? As in possibly forever?"

"He does realize he's talking about himself right?" David muttered to Mary Margaret.

"Dave does realize that I'm going to keep calling him Dave if he keeps talking about me like I'm not here, here?" Killian muttered to me quite loudly. I stood up before they could continue their passive aggressive arguments any longer.

"Regina can I talk to you for a minute?" She stood with me and we stepped out into the hallway. "You were right. They know a hell of a lot more than they're telling us. I think we need to figure out who put them up to this. I mean for all we know this person has sent them here and is going to use them to hurt someone."

"I see your point. I can approach it magically if you can try to befriend them and get their trust. Did you get anything at all?"

"I mean there was," I paused. "No. No it's nothing."

"What? What's going on?"

"It's just something Killian said. It's kind of freaking me out." I turned to go back inside. Regina grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't. Not when this could have an effect on how long my son is away from me. What happened?" I sighed.

"Just, don't tell anyone. I'm getting really sick of Mary Margaret and David trying to parent me." She nodded and I internally thanked her for not pointing out that they were, in fact, my parents. "You were right. They think they're here to save me."

"And you're afraid of what could potentially be threatening you in the first place?"

"What? No. I just, I'm not used to people looking out for me. I look out for myself. I'm the Savior. Needing someone else to save me…" I trailed off and looked up at Regina awkwardly.

"I should really apologize to your parents." She said throwing me completely off guard.

"What?"

"If I hadn't cast that curse they wouldn't have sent you off and then their daughter wouldn't be so emotionally screwed up." I laughed and looked down at my feet.

"Yeah, well. Se la vie."

"Mhmm. Well my lips are sealed. We can just say we were discussing Henry." I nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks Regina. I really appreciate it." We returned to the apartment. "Okay. So we don't really know what's going on here so I think the key is going to be to keep living our lives as though nothing is out of the ordinary and let this play out. In the meantime we stay on our guard for any signs of danger and look out for one another."

"Exactly. And the sooner the threat gets here and we work it out the sooner Henry can come home so let's get going." Regina added.

"How long is this little united front thing going to last?" Killian asked smirking. "I mean it's adorable but I have a feeling that Evil may overcome and send us all back to square one."

"Shut up, _Hook._" I returned, stressing his moniker as I noticed the look of hurt on Regina's face.

"We are united by our son and that isn't going to change. Regina is on our side and until we figure out what possible threat these people pose she will be keeping near to help protect all of us."

"I thought they were here to protect someone, why are they suddenly the threat?" Killian asked raising one eyebrow.

"They might think that they are here for the good guys but that doesn't make it true. They could be controlled by someone more powerful than anyone here, like Aurora was by Cora in the Enchanted Forest. She may have thought she was helping but all of a sudden she turned on us and we were locked in Rumpelstiltskin's cell. They might think they're about to save me but in reality they could be about to kill us all."

"You?" Killian's voice cut in, breaking slightly on the end of the word. "They're here to save you?"

**Enjoy and REVIEW! PLEASE! Thanks for reading!**


	5. A Date?

"You?" Killian's voice cut in. Damn. I was so distracted by Killian's arm muscles that I hadn't remembered to feign a little ignorance. "They're here to save you?"

"Um…"

"Emma why wouldn't you tell us?" Mary Margaret asked sounding angrier than I had ever heard her. "What are they protecting you from? What is coming that is going to hurt you?"

"Look, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about something that might never actually happen. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly someone thinks you can't and has sent a couple out of time body guards." David added raising his eyebrows significantly.

"They aren't bodyguards. If they were they'd be here now. Do you see them anywhere?"

"Actually," Regina cut in, voice oozing with irony.

"You've got to be kidding me." I dead panned. She gestured silently out the window and I took a peak, groaning. "They're just standing out there. Staring. Cause that's not creepy at all." I made for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Killian asked, sounding more and more like the over protective version of David every day.

"To tell them to stop staring at my window, that's weird."

"I'm coming with you." He insisted.

"What? Why?"

"In case you're right and someone is controlling them to get to you. As you so eloquently put earlier, they might be trying to kill us all-in which case it would be safer to travel in pairs." Before I could argue he had swept me out of the room and we were walking briskly down the stairs. I tried to ignore the feeling of butterfly-lightness that emanated from the Killian-hand-shaped pressure on my lower back.

"Oi, mates!" he called out to his brother and younger counterpart the second we stepped out of the door. "I'm afraid your constant vigilance is unnerving the lady so if you would be so kind, we would appreciate…"

"Princess," Lieutenant Killian cut him off as though he hadn't heard a word the pirate had just said. "We apologize if we have startled you, we were simply looking out for your well-being. Perhaps you would be less unnerved if we were spending time together organically."

"What?" The pirate asked his younger self.

"I simply meant that I understand having two people watching you from outside your window or following you around might be nonplussing no matter their intentions, perhaps you would be less alarmed if we were to oversee your safety whilst in a more natural setting. For example we might take you out for dinner this evening. That way you would be kept within our sights and we would feel more comfortable, and you would feel less like we were spying and more like we were simply getting to know each other."

"Oh," Did he just ask me on a date?

"Did you just ask her on a date?" Killian echoed my thoughts. He sounded like he was about to slit someone's throat with his hook. Killian stepped forward, his silver appendage reached forward as if to prove my thoughts. I stepped between them and Killian ran into my back as he attempted to get to his fledgling.

"I mean we all have to eat at some point don't we? It would make more sense if we did it together. If you'd like Mary Margaret and I could whips something up for everyone tonight. You'd both be welcome to join us." The Lieutenant and his Captain bowed appreciatively and I tried excruciatingly hard to not pay attention to the fact that when Killian had run into me he hadn't stepped back. In fact the entire length of his body ran down the entire length of mine. My hands were shaking with excitement. I couldn't deny it anymore, at least not to myself. I was falling for this rouge pirate with his dashing looks and devilish smile. There was a spark and when I felt those piercing blue eyes look my way it was all I could do not to blush. Keeping all that in mind, I still found myself staring into the equally blue eyes of the Lieutenant and grinning back when he flashed that sweeter and almost shy smile. Only in Storybrooke would I find myself falling for two different men who happened to be the same guy. Did I just attract crazy?

"Shall we say about 7:30?" I asked. "Captain, Lieutenant, Killian?" They all rushed about to accept and I forced myself to step away from Captain Killian "Hook" Jones and turn back towards my apartment. "Then I will see you boys later." Later. When Both Killians, the late Liam Jones, the Evil Queen and my parents would all be in the same room. Oh and Mary Margaret would probably invite Belle and Gold. What could possibly go wrong with that crowd?

**Okay folks-sorry it's taken so long! With the end of the year coming up studying is upon me and I am having less time for writing! I will try to get another chapter done by the end of the week-I hope you are loving this story as much as I am! Also I do realize that the whole time travel thing has been cannonballed pretty hard by last night's episode but as this is an Alternate Universe I don't feel to terribly bad about this! Let me know what you think and review! Please! **


End file.
